


Home is Where We Plant Our Garden; Plant Yourself in Me

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trying For A Baby, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Anduin decides its time he and Varian have a child, Varian enthusiastically agrees.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Home is Where We Plant Our Garden; Plant Yourself in Me

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a friend. This is softer and sappier than I'm used to writing and far less hardcore on the porn side of it, so I hope it's alright

Anduin looked over the paint cards in his hand again and sighed. He knew he didn’t need to do this yet; it would be months until they even needed to start thinking about decorating and preparing the room that had once been his before he’d decided to just commit to his desires and move into Varian’s. 

He remembered when they’d first moved in — deciding after Varian’s near-fatal accident that all their family had worked for was insignificant if they lost each other and moving to a small mostly-vacationer-populated island where they would be unknown and unseen — and the way the real estate agent had mistaken them for a couple, rather than father and son. She’s been so judgemental about it that Anduin, out of spite, had held Varian’s hand and kissed his shoulder throughout the showing of the small lofted cabin. When they’d decided it was the one, and his father and closed the deal and signed the paperwork, they were glad she never came back to see that Anduin had moved into the small second bedroom on the main floor. The bedroom Anduin was now considering repainting and repurposing. 

He remembered, too, how even after they’d returned to their rental where they were staying while they found a permanent place to live he still held onto Varian’s hand, fingers entwined. How he’d sat on the counter that evening watching Varian cook him something and pulled the man in between his legs so he could rest his head against his chest. How Varian had kissed him, so soft, before turning away and trying to act like it hadn’t happened. 

That was all months ago, now, and Anduin was grateful that he’d found the courage to lay himself out nude on Varian’s bed when the man was late coming home from work that fateful night, a few weeks into their living here, and change their relationship forever. 

Anduin was startled out of his reverie by a deep voice behind him, “What are you doing in here, my love?” 

“Oh!” Anduin whirled around to face Varian, heart hammering in his chest, “You scared me, Var. But, well… I was…” 

He looked away, biting his lip. Varian’s brows furrowed and he stepped forward, placing a kiss on Anduin’s forehead and wrapping his warm hands around Anduin’s waist. “Sorry to scare you, Anduin, I’d assumed you heard me come in,” he said, voice soft, “What are you so embarrassed about that you don’t want to tell me?” 

Anduin deflated. “That’s not it, not really,” he grumbled, “It’s just… it feels like a silly thing to think about now that I have to say it aloud is all. I was thinking about turning this room into a nursery.” 

Varian brows rose, then a grin broke out on his face and he pulled Anduin into a kiss. “Yes, yes, that’s a wonderful idea, An,” he said between kisses, and Anduin giggled into his affections. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Anduin murmured, already untucking Varian’s shirt to slide his hands underneath. 

Varian laughed. “Now? I was going to make you dinner and-”

Anduin cut him off with a kiss. “I’m ovulating today, I checked with a test and everything. You can wine and dine me after, I promise, but right now I want…” 

He trailed off, not sure how to phrase it more elegantly than ‘making babies’ and knowing there wasn’t anything quite so much like stupid phrasing to ruin the mood. With how many dad-jokes Varian threw at him in bed, he knew that well. 

Thankfully, Varian didn’t seem in a joking mood. He scooped Anduin up and carried him to their bedroom in the loft, depositing him on the bed with a smirk and undressing quickly. Anduin followed suit, though sluggishly, barely getting his trousers unzipped and shirt off by the time Varian was naked. Not deterred by his slowness in the least, Varian leaned down to trail kisses down his stomach as he helped Anduin finish removing his clothes. Once they were gone, underwear pulled past his ankles and tossed gods knew where, Varian’s kisses continued lower. 

Lifting Anduin’s thigh with one hand to bite and nip at the sensitive flesh there, Varian soon made a space for himself between his thighs, tongue hot and slick against his folds and Anduin jerked when he flicked it over his clit. It was pleasurable, certainly, and Anduin was sure he could happily stay like this with Varian’s tongue working miracles on his cunt, but that wasn’t what he wanted tonight; that wouldn’t fill him with seed and plant a garden in his body. He gently guided Varian away, smirking when the man pouted at him, and trailed his toes up the outside of his thigh.

“The point is to come in me, you know,” he said casually, watching Varian’s jaw tick with restraint, “Come on, daddy, are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Varian rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know we were in a porno, Anduin,” he grumbled, but seeing as he said it while stroking his cock with fluttering eyelids, he didn’t seem all that opposed to the moniker. 

“I love you,” Anduin said, cupping his face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss, “And I want to have a life and a child with you. Please?” 

“Of course, my love, I love you too,” Varian replied, resting their foreheads together, and Anduin could almost imagine it, imagine the sweetness of growing heavy with his child, of waking early to the babe crying and arguing whose child it is before sunrise, of watching the culmination of their love grow into a little person who he could shape the life of. 

Varian slid his cock through Anduin’s folds, slicking himself with his wetness, then gently nudged against his entrance. He was big, no doubt about it, and for all the times and the frequency they’d been together this way, it was still a bit of a stretch. But Varian was gentle, always, and soon he was fully seated with the head of his cock pressed deep against Anduin’s cervix and their foreheads still resting together. 

Whining high in his throat, Anduin clenched on Varian’s cock and bore down on him, making Varian groan in reply. He pulled out about halfway then pushed back in, soon building a rhythm of firm but slow thrusts that had Anduin shivering and wondering distantly if it was always this good, a slow, grinding fuck, or if it was the reason behind it that was driving him wild. Wrapping his legs around Varian’s hips, he worked to grind back on each of his thrusts, and though it remained slow and steady, the heat between them grew. 

Anduin trailed a hand down his chest, aiming to touch himself, but found his hand pausing on his stomach where he would hopefully grow round. It was a thought as invasive as dandelions in his mind, and he doubted anything else would grow there until he knew without a doubt that a child grew within his body. Pushing himself up a little, Varian made enough space between them to look at him, and, noticing where Anduin’s hand rested, he shuddered full-bodied and clenched his jaw in that way he did when he was trying to stave off coming too soon. 

“I want it, Var, please come in me,” Anduin whispered like it was a forbidden thing, which he supposed in some respects it was. But he didn’t care for the rules of society right now, no, all he wanted was Varian’s seed planted deep within him and the child that seed would bring. 

His brows furrowed and his hand fisted in the blanket next to Anduin’s head as his hips stuttered and stilled deep inside him, coming hard. Anduin could feel him pulsing within him, hand still holding the place where he would soon be full of life, and without even needing to touch himself he was coming as well, body clenching rhythmically on Varian’s cock and causing him to give another spurt of come into him. They stayed like that, Varian resting inside him, for a time as they came down from their mutual high, then eventually, as fluids started to dry and muscles grew sore in the positions they were resting, Varian pulled away. 

He kissed Anduin’s forehead and headed into the bathroom. Anduin heard the sink running, and soon Varian returned with a dampened cloth to clean them up with. 

“Let me clean the rest of you,” Varian said, somehow seeming to know Anduin would object to having the come cleaned out of him just yet.

Anduin smiled. “Thanks, my love.”

Varian cleaned him gently, knowing how oversensitive he got sometimes, then cleaned himself off quickly and started to dress again, though not in his work clothes. He slid on a pair of old and comfy jeans and a loose flannel that he didn’t bother to button up and came over to the bed where Anduin was still resting, subconsciously rubbing his lower belly. 

He kissed him softly on the lips, then the forehead before rising again. “I’ll go start on dinner. Come down when you’re ready alright?”

“Mm, thanks love,” Anduin murmured, finding himself still drifting in that peaceful place between post-orgasmic haze and sleep. 

Varian went down then, and Anduin heard the occasional clang of pots or clack of dishware but he found no motivation to move, instead content to lie in a position where the come inside him was more likely to take root. He must have fallen asleep because Varian shook him awake sometime later with a kiss to the forehead and a fond smile on his face. 

“Come on, An, dinner’s ready. If you’re so worried my come hasn’t stuck we can fill you back up after we eat,” he said softly, though the heat in his eyes betrayed just how much he wanted to do that, just how much he wanted this child and to see Anduin grow round and pregnant. 

Anduin nodded and allowed himself to be dressed in his boxers and one of Varian’s shirts and be brought down for dinner. It was simple, it always was, a spicy meat sauce with pasta, but it was hearty food and Anduin revelled in the simplicity of it, and the simplicity of just being with Varian. He couldn’t help but keep glancing toward the soon-to-be-nursery, however, and he found himself excited if a little nervous about the reality of what he was asking for, and what he was being given. They would have a child soon, he felt it in his bones, and nothing could make him happier than putting what felt to him like the final piece in the puzzle of their relationship into place at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos mean the world ❤❤❤


End file.
